


Lotteria

by PhoenixMarsLander



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMarsLander/pseuds/PhoenixMarsLander
Summary: Quant’è coattopensa Filippo. E continua a guardarlo.





	Lotteria

SABATO  
01:07  
6 APRILE 2019

 

«Filo! Che ci fa uno come te in mezzo a 'na festa de liceali?»  
«Uno come me?»  
Filippo vede Martino innervosirsi di botto - forse perché l'ultima volta che gli ha detto una cosa del genere non è finita tanto bene, fra loro due. Reprime il sorriso che gli sta minacciando di sfondargli le guance.  
«Intende- volevo dì uno... uno che è abituato ad andà a feste fighe!» urla immediatamente Martino per farsi capire al di sopra della musica sparata dalle casse della Riffa, incespicando sulle ultime parole. «Volevo dì quello, Fì, giuro!»  
Filippo cede, davanti agli occhi impanicati di un Martino che è già a metà strada (ma anche più in là, a giudicare dal suo equilibrio precario) verso una bella sbronza, e scoppia a ridere. «L'avevo capito, Rose, scialla.»  
Niccolò ride insieme a lui, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita del suo ragazzo, mentre Giovanni, l’Argentina – Filippo ancora non ha capito come si chiama – Luca ed Elia li raggiungono al bancone e lo salutano con pacche sulle spalle seguite da uno «zì, che ci fai qua?». Trasudano alcol e adrenalina e spensieratezza.  
Prima di rispondere si concede qualche secondo di troppo per guardare Elia, la sua figura slanciata illuminata a intermittenza dalle luci del locale, tre o quattro colori che si alternano velocemente sul suo viso risaltandone ogni volta parti diverse: la guancia sinistra, poi la fronte e infine le labbra piene, inondate sempre di rosso o azzurro. Quando Filippo finisce nei suoi occhi neri, Elia distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Potevo mica perdermi quest'evento epocale?»  
Luca lascia la cannuccia del suo cocktail – e Filippo si dispiace per lui, perché ci ha messo un bel po’ a trovarla, prima di prendere un solo sorso – e chiede «Ma che, la lotteria per paccarsi Edo? Hai partecipato pure tu?»  
I ragazzi ridono, Filippo compreso. Elia no. Elia lo guarda fisso, finalmente, e poi sfodera un sorriso un po' strano, quasi incuriosito.  
«Io? Ma hai visto che capelli di merda c’ha quello? Ho standard più alti.» Altre risate, il sorriso di Elia rimane piantato lì. «No, amò, stavo a ‘na festa di merda e ho pensato di cambià aria.»  
Si guadagna un’altra pacca sulla spalla, stavolta più forte, da parte di Giovanni, e Niccolò si è già sporto sul bancone per prendergli un drink.  
«Lo alziamo ‘sto volume?» urla Chicco Rodi davanti alla consolle del dj, seguito da grida d’incitamento e mani alzate che gettano ancora più ombre sul viso di Elia, nascondendo le sue labbra. Che cazzo di fissazione c’ha stasera con Elia? Domanda di merda, Filippo lo sa, e accetta il bicchiere che Niccolò gli sta porgendo con un cenno di ringraziamento. Anche se forse non dovrebbe bere ancora, non in quella situazione. Ci pensa un attimo, poi manda a fanculo i _dovrebbe_ nella sua testa e ingoia un sorso di quella che probabilmente è vodka con qualcosa di fruttato. Filippo rimpiange per un momento i coktail della gay street, ma alla fine decide di fregarsene: l'importante è che ci sia la vodka.  
La musica è assordante. Se fosse sobrio si lamenterebbe dei gusti troppo _indie_ dei coetanei di Ele, ma la verità è che gli piace. Bisogna urlarsi le frasi in faccia per farsi capire e le parole vengono fuori dal casino a intermittenza, come i volti delle persone con cui si parla. E a Filippo piace, questa cosa che ogni volta che s’accendono le luci Elia sta sempre là, dove l’ha lasciato un secondo prima, a ondeggiare nella canzone come se non gliene fregasse un cazzo di chi potrebbe guardarlo.  
«Mia sorella ‘ndo sta?»  
«Ele? È andata via, c’aveva mal di testa.»  
«Ci credo, s’è presa il diluvio.»  
«Che cazzo ci faceva sotto il diluvio?»  
«Ma che ne so zì, poi ha parlato con Eva e le altre, ma guarda che era solo mal di testa eh, staremo peggio noi domattina.»  
«Stamattina ormai, zì.»  
«Ma perché, che ore sono?»  
«L’una passata.»  
«Si vede che siete piccoli, a quest’ora i grandi si preparano per andare a ballare.»  
«E infatti s’è visto, che hai mollato ‘na festa dei _grandi_ perché faceva cagare.»  
Filippo fa un passo verso Elia, che gli sorride strafottente, mentre gli altri ridono. C’ha quel modo di guardarlo che lo fa impazzire, a testa alta e leggermente inclinata, e gli occhi un po’ socchiusi come a dire _rispondimi, ché rincaro più forte_. Filippo sta per farlo quando si rende conto che deve scrivere a Ele, chiederle come sta, magari andarsene via.  
«Oh, che fai?»  
«Scrivo a mia sorella, Martì.»  
«Zì, aveva solo mal di testa, davvero.»  
**_A: Ele_**  
**_we tutto ok?_**  
«Come sei bravo a cambiare discorso quando non sai più rispondere.»  
Filippo alza lo sguardo dal cellulare, e Elia ha le labbra azzurre.  
«No, me sto a preoccupà per mia sorella, è diverso.»  
«Ah, è per questo che sei qui, pensavo fosse perché le nostre feste sono più decenti delle vostre.»  
Filippo alza le mani, arrendendosi, una goccia di vodka che fuoriesce dal bordo e gli cola, gelida, sul polso. «Vabbè, ho fatto un errore di valutazione, lo ammetto. Dario sembrava interessante ma i suoi amici sono ‘na noia.»  
«Ti capisco, conosco gay noiosissimi.» Niccolò guarda Martino e lui gli pianta una gomitata nelle costole – o almeno ci prova, scoordinato com’è in quello stato.  
Elia non controbatte; rimane in silenzio a giocherellare con la bottiglia di birra vuota che tiene fra le dita. Filippo non se l’aspettava, di zittirlo così.  
«La lotteria com’è andata?»  
Ridono. Qualcuno gli sfiora la schiena accidentalmente, ballando. Ha voglia di buttarsi nella folla, nella musica, e non pensare più.  
«Zì, alla fine il premio era un uovo di Pasqua!»  
«Un uovo di Pasqua?»  
«Giuro.»  
«Enorme!»  
Luca ha gli occhi che luccicano e Filippo prende un sorso.  
«Edo è scappato per evità ‘sta cosa, non se vede da du’ ore.»  
Gli va di traverso l’alcol. Niccolò gli tira una manata sulla schiena e Filippo si prende un attimo per constatare che lo stanno proprio malmenando, stasera. (E gli piace, ma conoscendosi nessuna sorpresa su questo fronte.)  
«Avrà paura di qualche vendetta per la presa per il culo.»  
«Ma scherzi? Se sapevo che c’era quell’uovo come premio partecipavo pure io.»  
Filippo tira fuori il telefono e lo sblocca, mentre i ragazzi continuano a urlarsi addosso. Ci si giocherebbe il culo sull’ipotesi di dove potrebbe essere sua sorella in quel momento.  
**_Da: Ele_**  
**_Sto bene, sono alla festa, torno domani :)_**  
«Che dice?»  
Filippo guarda Martino, poi scrolla le spalle. «Solo mal di testa, non c’è bisogno di me.»  
Elia sorride, e ha le labbra azzurre.

  
Mezz’ora e quattro giri di shot dopo, Filippo è in mezzo alla calca con la testa leggera, le braccia in aria e il corpo che si perde nella musica. Quando si è allontanato dalla gay street non aveva una destinazione precisa in mente; voleva solo andarsene di là, da quelle persone che non lo stimolavano neanche un po’, da Dario che si è rivelato una bella scopata ma una compagnia mediocre. Se all’inizio della serata gli avessero detto che sarebbe finito a una festa di liceali chiamata _chi rompe paga party_ si sarebbe fatto due grasse risate.  
E invece ora è lì, con gli amici di Marti che gli si scatenano accanto e Giovanni avvinghiato all’Argentina e Elia che balla proprio di merda, ma gli piace. Gli piace come si butta nelle canzoni fregandosene di tutto e di tutti, ma includendo sempre gli amici, mettendo loro le mani addosso, cingendoli con un braccio intorno alle spalle, sorridendo sulle loro guance.  
È un casinista e Filippo non riesce a stare troppo tempo senza guardarlo, senza piantargli gli occhi in faccia, sull’orecchino che luccica sotto le luci arancioni, il torace sudato che s’intravede dal colletto della maglietta nera. _Quant’è coatto_ pensa Filippo, e continua a guardarlo.  
Elia no, lui evita il suo sguardo come la peste.  
Almeno finché il dj non mette _Sweet dreams_ e tutte le coppiette si stringono sorridendosi, o baciandosi, e Luca corre in bagno urlando qualcosa come «La birra del Peccio non le ha tutte ‘ste controindicazioni!» ed Elia ride.  
Filippo sta per fare un passo nella sua direzione, ma qualcuno gli cinge la vita da dietro – un ragazzo che sa di nicotina e che come lui sembra alzare un po’ l’età media della festa. Filippo gli sorride e si abbandona contro il suo corpo, muovendosi a ritmo di musica, sentendosi come un palloncino tenuto a terra solo dalla mano del ragazzo che scende, accarezzandogli la pancia, fino ad ancorarsi a un passante dei suoi jeans.  
Quando l’altro gli infila la testa nell’incavo del collo, appoggiandogli le labbra sulla pelle, Filippo si rende conto che Elia li sta guardando. No, meglio: se li sta mangiando, la bocca dischiusa e visibilmente lucida, anche quando non è illuminata dalle luci colorate, gli occhi scuri che seguono senza vergogna – forse per colpa dell’alcol – i loro movimenti, soffermandosi più volte sulle dita del ragazzo che giocano col bottone dei pantaloni di Filippo e sul rivolo di sudore che scivola giù lentamente dai suoi capelli tinti fino alle clavicole scoperte.  
Filippo infila la mano destra nei capelli ricci dell’altro e finalmente, finalmente, Elia inchioda il proprio sguardo al suo, due pozzi neri che sembrano volerlo risucchiare, consumare, bruciare. Filippo stringe fra le dita le ciocche del ragazzo e _tira_ , le pupille dilatate di Elia nelle sue, le ciglia che gli gettano ombre sulle guance mentre lo fissa senza il minimo pudore, le labbra ora rosse ora azzurre, e Filippo riesce solo a pensare che vorrebbe sentirlo ansimare.  
Luca irrompe di colpo nella sua visuale, di ritorno dal bagno, e Elia scatta, come se avesse preso la scossa, e nel giro di un secondo si è già voltato scomparendo nella calca.  
Filippo ci mette un attimo a rendersi conto di essersi paralizzato sul posto, con Luca che lo osserva stranito e il ragazzo riccio che continua a strusciarsi contro di lui. Improvvisamente a disagio, Filippo si scioglie gentilmente dalla sua presa, urlandogli nell’orecchio un veloce «scusa, ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria» e correndo verso la porta d’ingresso, chiusa per lasciare fuori il diluvio.

  
Viene distratto dalla sua contemplazione della pioggia scrosciante da una delle amiche di Ele, che lo saluta avvicinandosi. «Filippo?»  
Filippo è impressionato: probabilmente è l’unica persona sobria là dentro.  
«Hei! Perdonami ma in questo momento non mi ricordo manco il nome di mia madre.»  
La ragazza ride e gli porge una mano, che Filippo si affretta a stringere. «Sana.»  
«Giusto! Come va?»  
«Tutto a posto, anche se Fede mi ha appena mollato per andarsi a paccare la persona meno affidabile del Paese.»  
Filippo lancia un’occhiata alle spalle di Sana, dove Federica è _impegnata_ con un ragazzo dai capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni che indossa un paio di occhiali da sole degni delle discoteche più tamarre di Roma. «Mamma mia che oscenità quell’outfit!»  
«Non sai quanto sono d’accordo. Martino come sta?»  
«Marti? Sbronzo, perché?»  
«È successo un casino prima con due omofobi.»  
«Ma che cazzo? Non mi hanno detto niente!»  
Sana scrolla le spalle. «Meglio così, li hanno subito sbattuti fuori.»  
Filippo si volta verso la folla, cercando con lo sguardo Martino e Niccolò – e li trova ai margini della calca, che si mangiano la faccia a vicenda.  
«Gliene parli domani, Filippo.» La voce di Sana è perentoria, e Filippo si dice che dovrebbe fare l’avvocatessa, o entrare in politica, per quant’è convincente. «Credimi, è meglio così.»  
Filippo si ritrova ad annuire.  
Un’ombra rossa gli rovina addosso all’improvviso, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio per un attimo.  
«Filo!» Eva gli sorride, gli occhi lucidi e uno shot fra le dita, per poi girarsi verso Sana e urlare «Ma è Chicco Rodi quello con Fede?»  
«Il solo e unico. Per fortuna.»  
«Oddio!» esclama Eva ridendo e cercando di dare il cinque a Sana, ma mancando la mira clamorosamente e finendo per darle una manata in fronte, barcollando sul posto.  
«Eva!» Filippo la prende per le spalle, stabilizzandola. «Sei… gnocca. E sbronza marcia.»  
Eva continua a ridere e scuote la testa vigorosamente. «Ti adoro! Ma mi sono ripresa. Ho dormito.»  
Filippo non fa in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni – né a sottolineare che no, non sembra proprio essersi _ripresa_ – perché Eva si è già voltata agguantando qualcuno nella calca. Giovanni, a quanto pare. «Io e Giò abbiamo avuto un’idea strepitosa.»  
Giovanni ride, facendo un cenno all’Argentina come per dirle _arrivo subito, famme dì ‘ste du’ cazzate_.  
«Abbiamo trovato un modo per sistemare Silvia!»  
«Di che parli?»  
«L’impiccio con Elia, Filo! Facciamo un altro giro di lotteria, ma stavolta il premio è paccarsi Elia!»  
Filippo deve spingere le parole oltre il nodo che gli si è formato in gola: «Ma lui è d’accordo?»  
«Ma ti pare? Mica facciamo una lotteria vera, facciamo vincere Silvia!»  
«È geniale, zì» rincara Giovanni.  
«Ok, allora...» Eva tira fuori un bigliettino azzurro con sopra stampato il numero 21 e lo porge a Filippo. «Trova una scusa e dallo a Silvia!»  
Filippo guarda Sana, cercando di comunicarle qualcosa come _è una stronzata, lo sai vero?_ ma lei sostiene il suo sguardo, impassibile, ferma nella sua Isola Sobrietà da cui tutti loro sono già salpati da un pezzo.  
«Tu quoque!» l’accusa Filippo, e lei non si scompone di un millimetro; inarca soltanto un sopracciglio. _Politica, decisamente_.  
Poi, però, Sana risponde: «Son due ore che va in giro a chiedere di Edoardo e si rifiuta di tornare a casa.»  
Filippo deglutisce, la testa che gli gira. Prende un respiro profondo. «Ma poi perché devo darglielo io ‘sto numero?»  
«Eddai Filo, sei il meno sospettabile» biascica Eva strattonandolo verso la folla e infilandogli il bigliettino in mano.  
«Cioè fateme capì, tutto ‘sto casino perché Silvia sta ancora presa da questo sfigato che la caga ‘na volta all’anno e ha lasciato la festa dopo aver sostituito il premio con un uovo di Pasqua? Ma tutt’apposto?»  
«Filippo, devi capire che Silvia è così» gli urla Sana all’orecchio prima di spingerlo in mezzo alla gente. «Ci finisce sotto e non la recuperi più.»

  
Ci mette poco a trovare Silvia, presa com’è dal muoversi da una parte all’altra dell’edificio guardandosi intorno, cercando Edoardo. Ogni volta che qualcuno l’avvicina, lei ci sta per un po’, ma poi si allontana e mette su quella faccia triste, delusa. Filippo sente il nodo in gola accentuarsi.  
L’afferra per un polso e quando lei si volta lo riconosce subito: grida «Filippo!» e lo abbraccia.  
«Ci balli con me?» le chiede e Silvia annuisce, sorridendo.  
La canzone sparata dalle casse è adatta a scatenarsi, a saltare e ridere e divertirsi con gli amici, ma loro due ballano con calma, mentre Filippo percepisce il sapore amaro del magone in bocca.  
Silvia infila la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e si lascia scappare un singhiozzo, solo uno, un gesto minuscolo in mezzo a quella marea di corpi che si muovono. Ma Filippo lo sente benissimo. Le cinge la vita con un braccio, stringendola, e le lascia un bacio fra i capelli.  
_Ci finisce sotto e non la recuperi più._  
Non ha il tempo di chiedersi fino a che punto sia altruismo o egoismo, il suo, fino a che punto sia sensato il suo ragionamento da sbronzo, fino a che punto un bacio con Elia sarebbe solo un bacio oppure qualcos’altro che in quel momento di fragilità potrebbe confonderla, o farla stare di merda, invece che distrarla semplicemente.  
Quando Eva prende il microfono, Filippo ha ancora il foglietto azzurro tra le dita.  
«Abbiamo una graaande notizia!» esclama Eva ridendo, e tutti esultano, anche se probabilmente non stanno capendo un cazzo. «I biglietti della lotteria sono ancora validi per ricevere il secondo premio!»  
Filippo alza la testa di scatto, notando Giovanni che sta trascinando i suoi amici verso di loro con un sorrisetto furbo stampato in faccia. C’è anche Elia, che stavolta non evita i suoi occhi, ma al contrario non molla un attimo il suo sguardo mentre si avvicina. Elia, che...  
_Elia, cazzo._  
«Paccarsi Elia Santini!»  
Filippo si blocca di botto, ancora abbracciato a Silvia.  
«Ma che cazzo?» urla Elia voltandosi verso Luca, che sta ridendo insieme agli altri nonostante non abbia la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
«E la vincitrice è il numero… 21!»  
«Tesoro, scusami un attimo» dice Filippo a Silvia, cercando di staccarsi da lei. Ha il cervello annebbiato.  
Lei lo lascia andare, ma per poco: lo riafferra quasi subito per il polso, gli occhi puntati sul bigliettino che Filippo ha appena fatto cadere a terra. Silvia lo raccoglie, alzando la voce nel casino generale. «Filo, hai vinto!»  
Eva li raggiunge e reagisce sobriamente alla situazione: grida «oddio!» e si schiaffa una mano sulle labbra sorridenti.  
«No! No, non è mio, Silvia!»  
«Ma se ce l’avevi in mano fino a un secondo fa!»  
«No, amò, non diciamo cazzate.»  
Intorno a loro Martino e gli altri si parlano gli uni sugli altri, in un marasma di risate e rassicurazioni, chi perché ha percepito il tutto come un gioco e chi per salvare in corner un piano finito male: «Era ‘no scherzo Elì, scialla.»  
«Come vi è venuta ‘sta cosa della seconda lotteria?»  
«Dai zì, ci facciamo un altro giro di shottin-»  
«Sava, non te lo prendi il premio?»  
Immobili e muti: così li ha ridotti Elia, con una sola domanda. Probabilmente è un record, un risultato del genere. Al di fuori della loro bolla di amici, la gente continua a ballare nella musica assordante. Solo qualcuno, nei dintorni, getta qualche occhiata nella loro direzione, incuriosito.  
Dentro la bolla, Filippo trattiene il fiato, incerto, ma poi si gira a fronteggiare Elia e l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che vuole levargli dalla faccia quel sorriso strafottente, quell’espressione di sfida e qualcos’altro che non riesce a decifrare, e in un attimo gli è addosso, le mani che gli circondano il viso e le dita che gli sfiorano l’anello appeso all’orecchio e i volti così vicini che manca un millimetro perché si tocchino.  
Si guardano per un attimo senza parlare, poi Elia lascia andare un respiro che probabilmente stava trattenendo, un ansito che si spegne contro Filippo, e lui si butta: le loro labbra si scontrano e la prima cosa che Elia fa, _quel bastardo_ , è andargli a leccare il piercing.  
Filippo lo punisce di rimando tirandogli i capelli sulla nuca ed Elia risponde spalancandogli la bocca con forza, spingendosi dentro di lui con la lingua, lasciandogli sul palato il sapore amaro della birra.  
Luca, in sottofondo, esclama «zì, ma allora ce l’avevi il biglietto per paccarti Edo!»  
La bolla esplode e i ragazzi intorno a loro ridono, la musica che ritorna in tutti i suoi decibel a colpirlo in pieno.  
Filippo chiude gli occhi, perso nel bacio, e sorride.  
Elia ha le labbra azzurre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima Elippo, sono emozionata cwc  
> Spero tanto vi sia piaciuta :3


End file.
